A liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises an array substrate and an opposite substrate arranged opposite to each other, and liquid crystal molecules between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Here, as shown in FIG. 1a, spacers 3 with the same height are provided between the array substrate 1 and the opposite substrate 2 to maintain a certain cell gap between both substrates.
Currently, the liquid crystal display panel is developing towards light, thin, and large-size design, the cell gap in the central region of the liquid crystal display panel is likely to decrease under the action of external pressure and gravity, and as a result, as shown FIG. 1b, the cell gap of the entire liquid crystal display panel becomes non-uniform, which leads to non-uniform brightness of the liquid crystal display panel in a dark state.